


A Warriors Ballad

by SavannahBunny



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Adventure, Canon Related, Cute, Drama, Fluff, Mages, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Slight Violence, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavannahBunny/pseuds/SavannahBunny
Summary: A series of prompts for the FFXIV Write 2020 Challenge mostly surrounding the lore of my Warrior of Light, Savannah Bunny, and Azem.*Does include one NSFW Chapter so far that's labeled so FYI
Relationships: Azem & Hythlodaeus (Final Fantasy XIV), Azem & Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Azem & Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Hythlodaeus, Azem/Original Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 11
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	1. Her Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonja has a choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFXIV Write 2020 Prompt - Prompt 1: Crux

Sonja woke up, a sheen of sweat on her skin. She tried to recall the dream. The events, the people, but everything slipped away like wind between her fingers. The only thing she remembered was a feeling.

A feeling of overwhelming dread and tragedy.

Slowly she sat up. She looked around the walls of her room. Same wooden walls. Same wooden floor. Same bed. Nothing had changed. Her long ears flicked as they picked up the sound of children laughing.

She sighed, in both relief and in sorrow. Her visions of the Calamity five years ago still came every now and then, though she usually remembered those visions. Sometimes fear welled in her that it meant something might come to her tribe. That didn’t seem to be the case though.

On the other hand, she also wanted to do more. She thought back to the adventurers she had saved, the ones whose faces she could no longer remember, yet still held dear to her heart. They had taught her about adventuring. About how to help people, more than just the people here. Helping everyone in the big wide world that they told her existed outside her forest home.

Many times she walked to the edge of the forest where she had seen them off. Wishing with all her heart to go with them.

She had a duty to her tribe. She had a duty to her tribe. She had a duty to her tribe.

A tribe that for a long time, treated her as more a hindrance. Being the smallest in her tribe, being seen as the weakest, along with the daughter of a deserter. But always she strived to be stronger. To be better. To help her tribe, even if they didn’t believe in her. That’s all she wanted to do. Help people. Be strong enough to help them. Not be stuck picking berries or taking care of the kits.

She thought back to the adventurers again. Those people were strong. Strong in a way she’d never seen before. From the stories she had heard from them, they had put it to good use. Fighting Monsters, helping people, stopping people who would hurt innocents…

Yet she didn’t want to break the Green Word. She had already deduced that her parents, or at least one, had deserted, which is why she was treated as an outcast as well. No one told her if that was actually the case, but if they had died, she would have heard stories about them. If they were alive, they’d at least show some sort of affection or love to her. Despite all Viera’s being raised by the tribe, you could tell kits would get affection from certain Viera’s, their mothers. All adult Viera’s to children though were Aunties.

Sonja didn’t have anyone like that. She had had Anja, before Anja was taken away on his thirteenth name day when he was discovered to be male. She had begged and cried for him not to go. About how unfair it was. Why he couldn’t just stay.

Stand stood up from her bed. She had to get out of this mood. She couldn’t let this feeling of dread just take over and ruin her whole day!

Savannah walked out of her room. Viera were gathered, talking and laughing, some on guard duty, some taking care of the kits. She smiled at the children who saw her and waved to them. She loved children. It was almost a blessing when her “punishment” for helping those adventurers was taking care of them for a full year, even though she technically couldn’t leave the grounds of their camp. Not that she really listened and would definitely sneak off when she was done. She’d go crazy being stuck here otherwise.

“Sonja.” Her head snapped up to look at the green-haired Viera, Yanna. “Elder Vril would like to speak with you.” Sonja’s ears flattened against her head.

Great, what did she do this time?

Sonja wracked her brain trying to think about what sort of trouble she had caused that the Elder would want to see her about.

Yanna held open the curtain for her to walk in. Sonja swallowed dryly before walking in.

Sonja looked around. No one else besides Elder Vril was here. What had she done to deserve an alone meeting with the Elder of their tribe.

“Sonja, please sit.” The grey haired Viera said with a smile, revealing wrinkles at the corner of her eyes. Sonja nodded and sat down on the pillow across from her.

“Did I do something wrong?” Sonja asked. The Elder chuckled.

“No, young one. Nothing like that.” She smiled. “You’ve shown a lot of progress since you were a kit. Despite the odds you have grown to be one of our fiercest warriors and one of the most caring as well.” Sonja looked confused. She was… praising her? Telling her she was doing a good job? “In a few days the males will arrive for mating.” She smiled. “I believe you are a suitable mate.” Sonja’s eyes grew as wide as saucers. “Others were… not in agreement with this choice considering your past and among other things… but I see those as strengths and accomplishments.”

Sonja was still. Her mind a swirling vortex of thoughts.

If she rejected this offer, the other Viera will scoff or day she was afraid. That of course she didn’t deserve to be a part of something like that. If she agreed, she’d mate and have a child. And she would love that child dearly and pamper them. And be stuck in this village forever.

But… there was a third option.

“Sonja, are you alright? Do you need time to think about it?”

Leave. Leave the tribe. Leave this forest. These people who didn’t care for her. Follow her heart’s desire.

They would say she was just like her parents. Breaking the Green Word and abandoning their people.

She looked at her hands, clenching them tightly. She was at the crux of her future.

One in the tribe with her people. Safe.

The other was to leave. Adventure. Discover new horizons. New people. Help more people than she could her. See new places and live a life of her own choosing, free of a past and people who never wanted her in the first place. Maybe find a place, a people out there, who would. Her own small tribe, her family.

“Hear… Feel… Think…”

Her head shot up. She hadn’t heard the voice since the vision of the star shower and the Calamity.

Perhaps she’d find answers about the visions she had since then too.

“No!” Sonja said, standing up. “I… I won’t be a mate. I won’t stay here any longer. I don’t belong here. I never have!” She turned and ran out of the Elder’s hut, and ignored her calls. She ran straight to her room, grabbed the pack she’d made the first time she went to the edge of the forest after meeting those adventurers, and ran out of the village. She had to go. She had to go now. Before she changed her mind.

No. She couldn’t change her mind. This was her path. It was always her path.

Sonja ran all the way until she saw the edge of the forest and-

“Sonja!” She stopped in her tracks. She gripped the bag tightly. She had hoped it wouldn’t come to this. She turned to Anja. Her only friend from the tribe. “Sonja, what are you doing!? Are you breaking the Green Word?” He was trying to catch his breath. He must have sprinted this way, knowing she would come to this exact spot, the spot where the adventurers had continued on their journey from the forest. “Let’s talk about this please. Come back with me.”

Sonja took a deep breath and then turned to him with a smile.

Anja’s blue ears flattened. He hadn’t seen her smile like that in a long time. It was one of joy and determination. A smile that knew where it was going and what it wanted.

“I’m sorry Anja, but this was always my path. To venture. To learn. To see. To help. I’ve held it off far too long.” She smiled softly. “Thank you, Anja. For being my friend. For looking after for me. And… if you ever find yourself wanting more than this… to explore… come find me.” She paused, closing her eyes. “But…”

“You know, of the few Viera’s I’ve met, they go by what they call ‘City Names’ because they left their ‘Forest Name’ and history behind. One named herself Blueberry Curls because she liked blueberries and had curly hair.” That person had said this, grinning.

“City name…“ Sonja had mulled it over. “I like… butterflies… strawberries…”

“What about Savannah?” That person had grinned.

“Savannah? Why Savannah?”

“I don’t know. It’s pretty. Strong sounding. Something that makes me think of you when I hear it.” That person had said, putting his hands behind his head. Another person had seemed pretty miffed at the last comment.

She had to watch and wave as the five of them left, whose likeness she could no longer remember, having disappeared since her vision of the Calamity. A swelling had occurred in her heart that day. Despite a promise to see each other again… somehow she knew it would not come to pass.

“But you won’t find me under the name Sonja Arda.”

“You’re giving up your own name? Are you really trying to forget us?” His eyes were filled with hurt and sorrow. Part of her wanted to go to him. To comfort him. But she knew if she did, she’d only be more convinced to stay, for him. No. She couldn’t. She needed to go.

“Not forgetting. Moving on. I’ll always remember the forest. The tribe. You. But I need a fresh start.” She looked at her hand, reminded of the hand shake she had made with their promise of seeing each other again. She clenched it and smiled determinedly. “Savannah. If you ever leave, if you ever need me, you can find me under that name.” She smiled, a smile that made his heart ache. “Farewell, my friend. I do hope our paths cross again.”

She turned and walked towards the edge of the forest, stopping at the edge. One more step. One more step and she’d be farther than she’d ever been. She’d be officially out of the forest. Officially breaking the Green Word.

She looked ahead at the horizon.

“Hear… feel… think…”

Savannah grinned and sprinted out into the open field, following the path her friends had taken.

North to Eorzea.


	2. Are you a bunny?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finally left, but what was her plan after that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFXIV Write 2020 Day Two Prompt: Sway

Savannah walked north, but as long as she walked she started to realize…

She really didn’t know exactly where Eorzea was or how to get there. She hadn’t thought it’d be too far away. She’d been walking for hours at this point.

She sighed. She hadn’t had time to pack much food or water for this either. But she was determined. This was what her heart had been yearning for and there was no turning back at this point. So she continued walking. For hours.

Until finally, she came upon a town. Small but hopefully would be able to find a river or something nearby. And maybe some sort of information on how far she was to Eorzea.

As she entered the town, she felt her knees buckle and she swayed before falling to the ground. She cursed her body for it’s weakness. She struggled to get back up at least onto her knees.

A soft gasp hit her ears. She lifted her head to see a kit running away clumsily. Savannah got back on her feet. Perhaps… people would be too afraid of her? Viera weren’t common; she knew that much.

“There she is!” She looked up to see the kit. Though she looked different from the kits she knew because she wasn’t a Viera.

“Are you okay?” An older woman approached her.

“I…”

“Please come with me.” She said, before Savannah could say anything else. The touch of the woman who took her arm to guide her was so gentle. She took Savannah to a hut. But it was different from huts she knew. This one looked to be made of stone with a wooden roof. The woman set her down on a large cushioned surface. “I’ll be right back.” Hurriedly she came back with water and some food. Savannah immediately downed the whole thing of water in one go.

When she set the glass down, she took a deep breath. “Thank you…” Savannah turned to the kit as she climbed next to her.

“What’s your name? What are you doing here?” The woman asked.

“My name is So-” She stopped. “My name is Savannah.”

“My name is Halvera. Welcome to our home.” She smiled softly.

“Um… excuse me, Miss…” Savannah turned to the kit. Miss? Why did she say ‘miss’? Did she miss something? “Are you a bunny?”

“A… bunny?”

“Yeah! Like this one!” The kit held up a stuffed animal to her. It certainly resembled a rabbit but she didn’t think it necessarily resembled her besides the ears and possibly it’s tail.

“Dalia, don’t be so rude.” Halvera chided her. “Please excuse my daughter.” Savannah’s eyes widened. Daughter. This person didn’t claim to be a caretaker or an Auntie. This person acknowledged this kit as her own. She turned to the kit who was pouting. Savannah smiled at her. “You’re right. I’m a big bunny.” The girl looked up at her with a look of awe.

“I have bunny stuff! I’ll show you!” She hopped off the cushy surface and ran out of the room.

“You must be good with kids.” Halvera, Dalia’s mom, chuckled.

Kids. People here called them kids. Good to know.

“Please eat. You must be hungry if you were that thirsty.”

Savannah bowed her head. “Thank you for your hospitality.“

"Oh please no need to bow your head. I’m happy to help someone in need. Especially when my daughter tells me there’s a big bunny that collapsed in the street.” Savannah blushed a bit in embarrassment as they both chuckled. Savannah smiled and then began eating what Halver had brought her. “What were you doing by the way?”

“I was traveling from the forest south of here. Trying to reach Eorzea but… I fear I don’t know the way. I wanted to travel. Learn more about it and the world. But… I fear my journey has taken a wrong turn before I’ve even begun…”

Halvera looked at her surprised and then grinned. "You’re already in Eorzea dear!”

The words pounded in Savannah’s chest. She had made it? Really? She was in Eorzea?

“Are you wanting to become an adventurer? You should start heading to one of the city-states. The closest one is Ul'dah.” She looked out the window. “And you’re in luck! A chocobo taxi should be here soon too. He can take you to Ul’dah no problem.”

“I’m back!” Dalia brought back quite a few items in her little arms. “This is my bunny doll Char, my necklace with a bunny that I made myself, a blanket Mommy made me,” The little girl kept going, each time putting a new item in Savannah’s hands. “And then this flower crown I wear pretending to be a bunny princess!” She climbed up and put it on Savannah’s head. Dalia paused. Savannah could tell she seemed suddenly hesitant.

“What’s wrong?” Savannah asked.

“Um… Miss Bunny… could I… touch your ears…?” Savannah paused and then chuckled, finding it cute.

“As long as you don’t pull on them.”

“I-I promise!” The loom of pure joy on her face made Savannah smile even more. She leaned her head down. Dalia was very gentle. “So soft… and fluffy…” Dalia pulled away after a few more moments. Savannah her head, seeing a big grin on her face. “Thank you Miss Bunny!” ‘Miss’ must be some sort of title.

Savannah’s ears flicked when she heard some peculiar noises in the town. “I think something just arrived.”

“Really?” Halvera looked surprised.

Perhaps she didn’t hear it, maybe because her ears were so small.

Halvera got up and looked out the window. “That would be your ride my dear. Hold on one moment.”

“Are you leaving?” Dalia said sadly.

Savannah smiled softly. “I’m afraid so…”

“What if you stayed? You could stay in my room! And…” Dalia got quiet. “I’ll miss you, Miss Bunny.” Her eyes widened when she felt a pat on her head.

“I’ll be back. Don’t worry. I’ll never forget you or your Mom’s kindness.” Dalia grinned and then gave Savannah a big hug. Savannah wrapped her arms around Dalia and squeezed her in a tight hug, making the little girl squeal with joy.

“Here.” Halvera came back with a small sack. “Some food, some water, and a few coins for the trip.”

“Coins?”

“You’re going to need money in Ul’dah. Now hurry, before it leaves!” Savannah wanted to ask what money was and why she needed it, but Halvera hurried her out of the house and over to the edge of the town where a cart with a few people inside was being carried. “Wait!” Halvera called out. The cart stopped and a tan old man looked over from the front of it. “We’ve got one more passenger for you!” Halvera turned to her. “Go on, adventurer.”

Savannah smiled and hugged Halvera, who let out a noise of surprise and then laughed hugging her back. “I promise I’ll come back and return your kindness tenfold.“

“I’m sure just your presence will be enough to make Dalia happy.” Halvera pulled away. “Now go, silly!”

“Bye, Miss Bunny!” Dalia said as her and Halvera waved goodbye as she walked to the cart. Savannah waved back with a grin.

“And where are you headed?” The only man said with a soft smile.

“Ul’dah.” Savannah said.

“Don’t get too many Viera. What’s your name?” The driver asked as he told the chocobos to continue on.

“Savannah.”

“You got a last name?”

Savannah paused. She certainly didn’t want to use ‘Arda’, her tribe name. What else could she use? Pink? Strawberry?

“Goodbye! Goodbye, Miss Bunny!” Dalia had run to the edge of the town to continue waving at her. Savannah waved back.

The driver laughed. “Bunny? How fitting! So, Miss Savannah Bunny, why are you heading to Ul’dah?”

Bunny. Savannah Bunny.

Savannah smiled. She liked it.

“To adventure, of course!”


	3. Baby Mages & the Dilemma of Kill or be Killed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savannah takes her first steps on her journey as an adventurer as a thaumaturge. When she has to make the choice between life or death, what choice does she really have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFXIV Write 2020 Prompt - Prompt 3: Muster

When she had arrived at the Adventurer’s Guild, Momodi Modi, the head of the guild, told her about the different areas of expertise she could experience here as she learns to become a strong adventurer.

She could become a Gladiator, someone who fights with a shield or a sword, become a Pugilist and fight with her fists, or become a Thaumaturge. She told her about the other classes in other cities and the Arcanist class in Limsa Lominsa sounded interesting, but she recommended since I was Ul'dah to level a class here.

“If you are interested in magic, you should talk to the head of the Thaumaturge Guild! You’ll get a good test of magic there! The mages will be very helpful!”

As Savannah walked to the guild, she couldn't help but find Momodi impressive. For a child to lead a guild and be so knowledgeable and eloquent was quite amazing. She followed the directions Momodi gave her and upon arrival walked in to see-

“You must be the new recruit Momodi told us about. Welcome to the Thaumaturge’s Guild!“

Savannah looked down at the mage and then crouched down and patted his head. “Baby mage~”

“Wha-I’ll have you know I am 20 years of age madam!”

The words didn’t process. So many talented children were in Ul’dah.

“What’s with all the noise?”

Savannah’s hands went to her cheeks as her eyes sparkled. More baby mages! So cute!

“Cocobuki! This-! This person-! They just-!”

“You must be the new adventurer. Welcome. Come back to the training room and we can discuss what it means to be a Thaumaturge.”

“Okay!” She said cheerily. She stood up and the baby mages seemed slightly shocked. She tilted her head in confusion.

Just as Savannah had never met a Lalafell before, they had never met a Viera before or knew just how tall they were.

“Follow me...” Cocobuki said after collecting himself.

~

Savannah walked out of Ul’dah on her first mission. She needed to kill a few different creatures just outside of Ul’dah. She kept twisting the large staff in her hands, trying to get a feel for it. When she had seen Cocobuki use the blizzard spell she had been in awe. To be able to conjure ice and use it in such a way!

Savannah approached a ladybug. She kept in mind what Cocobuki had said to her about conjuring. Focus. Focus.

“Blizzard! AH.”

Savannah was knocked back by the force of the spell and onto her back as she hit the ground. She groaned and then sat up.

The ladybug was covered in ice! It had worked! It really-

It was really angry. The ice shattered after a moment and it dived straight for her.

She quickly rolled away and started casting the spell again, keeping her grip and legs firm as she casted the next blizzard spell. The ladybug jumped at her as it went off, covering it in a patch of ice, and then falling to the ground with.

Savannah paused as she stared at the carcass and then jumped up. “Yes! I did it!” Savannah clenched the staff close to her chest. She could do this! She could do this!!!

~

It had been a week since joining the Thaumaturge’s guild and she was enjoying every second of it. She was learning more and more everyday and had helped so many people!

She was currently helping a man named Papashan who was concerned for a noblewoman who had run away. Papashan was concerned that she might be in danger and that people might try to hurt her. He had asked her for help in order to get her home safely. Savannah, of course, agreed to help. Savannah followed his directions to the Sultantree.

“I saw her run through here... We just have to find her and dispose of her. We do that and we get paid. Got it?” Two men were hiding behind a bush as she was getting close to the Sultantree.

“Are you looking for Lady Lilira?” Savannah asked, her expression serious. The two men turned to her.

The man who was talking before scoffed. “Lady Lilira? Sure. What of it?”

“You said you’re going to hurt her. I can’t let you do that.”

The man looked her up and down and then smirked. “And you think you’re going to stop us? You may be nice on the eyes, but I’ll have no trouble taking your life if you get in our way.”

Savannah paused. This was a first. No one had ever threatened her life before.

She had dealt with fetching items and talking with people, certainly the occasional desperate knife holder who was starving whom she bonked on the head with her staff and then helped them out.

But this... this was more than just a hungry man. She could see it in his eyes. This was a man of bloodlust. Of desperation. The kind she’d see of beasts she’d face down.

Kill or be killed.

She didn’t /want/ to kill them though. It must be something else. When they started running at her with their swords, she held up her staff to cast her spell

“Sleep!” One of them, not the one she aimed for who was talking earlier, fell to the ground. It wouldn’t last long. She had to take care of this guy before the other one woke up! “Blizzard!” She said. One disadvantage about being a Thaumaturge was how long it took to cast spells. And in a one-on-one fight with one of them having a sword, if you didn’t fight right you’d be doomed. That thought crossed her mind as his sword cut her cheek as her blizzard spell spread on his body.

Pain. Fear. It wracked her body. She would die if she didn’t fight with the same kind of violence. The person that Papashan wanted to protect would die.

She grit her teeth. And she didn’t leave the forest just to die!

She jumped back and immediately began casting. She had used a blizzard spell in the hopes of stalling him. To stop him. Talk to him. But that wouldn’t work.

Kill or be killed.

She had to muster all her courage. She had to let go of the fear.

A rush of adrenaline ran through her veins as she casted her next attack, her enemy breaking from the ice as it exploded and running at her again. “Fire!”

He screamed as the flames burnt him. Whatever armor he had on didn’t do well against magic.

Savannah started casting again. To protect herself. To protect Lady Lilira. “Fire!” He dropped his weapon and was soon on the ground.

“You... you killed him!” Savannah turned to the guy who had just woke up. Her steely cold gaze pierced his soul. She held up her staff, ready to cast another spell. He screamed and ran back to Ul’dah. Savannah didn’t relax until she lost sight of him.

Her stomach wretched. She felt like she would throw up.

But she didn’t have time for that. There might be others who wanted to hurt and kill Lady Lilira. She had to get there! She had to make it in time!

Savannah ran to the Sultantree.

“O Sultantree, forgive my weakness...”

Savannah sighed in relief. Thank the Twelve. She was safe.

“Excuse me for wanting to keep you safe!” Savannah turned to look at the white haired young man walking toward them. The young girl turned around.

“I don’t remember requesting an escort!” The two of them squabbled. She smiled, wondering if this man was her father.

Savannah’s ears twitched toward the sound of something in the air. Yet it didn’t hear like any bird she knew of. “Something's coming.” The two of them stopped their squabbling. A black scrawny-looking creature that looked nothing like local wildlife came from around the Sultantree and screeched at them.

“My Lady, please do stay out of harm's way.” The man walked over to Savannah’s side. “My dear friend, do me a favor and stay in harm's way.”

Savannah nodded and stared down the creature. This would be nothing. If she could find it in her to defend others from other humans, she could find it in her to defeat this unnatural beast.

“Fire!”


	4. Their Final Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5.3 SPOILERS
> 
> Azem and Hades are on opposite sides. Azem makes her decision on the next course of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFXIV Write 2020 Prompt - Prompt 4: Clinch
> 
> Again: 5.3 Spoilers

"Hades! Please, we must stop this!" She grabbed his arm to keep him from walking away.

"What would you have me do, Azem?" He turned to her, looking stern. "Everyone else wants to go through with this plan!"

"You're sacrificing half of life on the whole planet! Our people! And sacrificing Elidibus!" Hades pulled his arm away.

"Azem, this is our best shot at saving this star!"

"No! There has to be more we can do!"

"And what would you have us do?"

"We work together! We fight together!"

"Fight!? These travels have made you cocky if you think you can fight your way through this."

"I'm not trying to be cocky! It's about hope! If we stick together," She grabbed his hand. "I believe we can end this. It will be hard and it will be difficult, but together, together we can do this! We don't need to sacrifice half of the world!"

"You're right. Let's fight. And let the whole world die when that doesn't work."

"Then we at least do that together too!"

"Azem, I swear-" Hades sighed. "We are going through with this, whether you like it or not."

She let go of his hand and clenched her hands. "Then you'll do it without me!" She turned and started to walk his way until Hades grabbed her wrist.

"What are you planning!?"

"I will not be part of this Summoning!"

"If you leave then you'll no longer be part of the convocation!"

"So be it! I will fight for our world! Not sacrifice it!"

"Sunna, please!" She paused at the sound of Hades using her name. It had been a long time since he'd called her by that name since becoming "Azem". Sunna looked at Hades, Emet-Selch. His eyes are full of desperation and concern. It ripped her heart to pieces. Her best friend. Her confidant. The person she had wanted to travel the world with. She took his hands in hers.

"Come with me." Sunna said, gripping his hand desperately. "Please, Emet. Come with me. Fight with me. We can do this. I know it." His eyes widened and he closed his eyes tightly. Sunna saw the answer obvious in his chaos on his face. She dropped her hands and took a step back. He opened his eyes to see her smiling softly. "I understand. I'm sorry. You have chosen your path. I have chosen mine." She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and then smiled at him again. "Goodbye my friend. I hope we do see each other again afterwards."

"Sunna, wai-" She placed her hand over her heart and disappeared.

When Sunna reappeared, she started to cry softly. It broke her heart to leave Emet behind. That they couldn't agree. That they now stood on opposite sides. Why had it come to this? Why did this have to happen?

"Sunna?" Her head shot up at the familiar and turned around to come face to face with her love, Glenr. His red eyes wide in surprise that she had appeared in his room. When she had teleported she hadn't really thought of a destination. She theorized that perhaps if no destination was decided her subconscious would make a decision. She must have subconsciously wanted to go to her soulmate.

"Glenr..." She wiped at her eyes quickly. "My apologies. I had not meant to drop in on you like this." She jumped slightly when she felt gentle arms wrap around her, placing his head on her head.

"I do believe this is the first time I've seen you cry."

"I... I'm not..."

"Feel free to cry as much as you need." He smiled. "You may share with me your trials and tribulations. I do not mind lending you mine ear." He pulled her close. "And ever will I remain by your side." Sunna paused at his words until they finally overwhelmed her. She sniffled, hugged Glenr tightly and started sobbing into his chest. He closed his eyes as he pet her head and continued to hold her close.

~

Sunna reached up to touch the earring Emet had given her when she had first left on her mission as "Azem". Though she had gone through her travels using that name, she had found a kinship with Glenr like no other. Emet and Glenr were the only ones who used it nowadays. And now she was no longer Azem.

"Sunna?" She heard Glenr's voice outside her tent.

"Come in." She said, standing up. Glenr walked in with a smile, somewhat easing the anxiety in her heart.

"They've arrived." He paused, once again noting how heavy whatever she was hiding weighted on her shoulders. He smiled softly at her. “I’ve asked you many times, so I won’t ask again. Instead I just want you to know...” he looked up to meet her eyes. “Sunna, no matter what it is you have to say to us, no matter what happened with you in Amaurot, I will stand by you.”

Sunna looked at the ground. She wanted to believe him. She really did. At the same time she couldn't be reminded of Emet. Despite understanding that they were both just doing what they believed was right to save their world, she couldn't help but feel somewhat betrayed-

A gentle hand took hers, snapping her from her thoughts. Glenr brought it to his lips and kissed it softly and then held it to his forehead. “Believe in me, as I do in you.” Sunna paused and then smiled and nodded. Sunna could do that. She could believe in Glenr.

Glenr kissed her forehead and then walked out ahead of her, to where her friends that she had been traveling for years were waiting.

“We got your call, Azem.” Fenrir, a giant of a man, referred to her incantation to summon them.

“It sounded quite urgent.” said the now grown Gwydion.

Sunna looked at her adventuring comrades, her friends: Fenrir, Gwydion, Saga, Glenr, and Bacchus. It took her a moment to gather all the thoughts and feelings she felt she had practiced hundreds of times in her head yet still felt unprepared.

“I... am no longer a part of the Convocation.”

“You... what happened?” Saga asked. Sunna explained everything to the them. The Final Days, the summoning, the sacrifice, and her fight with Hades.

“They plan on sacrificing half the planet...” Bacchus said, incredulous.

“There is some logic to their choice.” Saga said with. “Though I am uncomfortable with it.” Saga looked good her. “Azem, your plan is to fight?”

Sunna clutched her chest. “I know that it’s probably in vain and that there might not be a point. And if they go through with the summoning it means that some of us might not...” She took a breath. “I believe that as long as we stick together. We can get through this. However I also understand that things might be different now, even being a former Convocation member. And that you have people you’d rather be with during these times. I... I just wanted you to know and that... if you could find it in you to fight with me again...”

“If you believe that is what’s best, I’m in.“ Sunna looked up in surprise. Glenr was smiling at her. “You’ve never led us astray before.”

“Why not?” Fenrir said. “Sounds like a grand adventure if it is to be our last.”

“I’ve got your back, Azem!” Gwydion said cheerily.

“We stand together.” Saga nodded.

“I’m gonna need some good ale for this. But you’ll have me there fighting with you.”

Sunna started and felt tears flow down her cheeks. “Thank you, my friends.” It was a shocking sight for all but Glenr to see Sunna cry, as she’d never cried before, or at least in front of them, up to this moment. Sunna managed a smile and rubbed the back of her head. “Also I’ve officially lost my seat as the 14th, Azem. You can call me Sunna instead.”

Glenr smiled. It was almost like she was freeing herself in the face of this great tragedy about to befall their star. Either way, by her side is where he would rather be.

Glenr held out his fist in front of him. The others gathered in a circle and held their fist out as well. They looked to her. “Sunna.” Glenr smiled at her. “We’re waiting on you.” She grinned and held out her fist filling the circle of determination and comradely that it represented, clinching their pact to fight, protect, and hopefully save their world.


	5. The First Steps of Azem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5.3 Spoilers!
> 
> Sunna begins her journey as "Azem" and arrives at her first destination, Verbern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFXIV Write 2020 Prompt - Prompt 5: Matter of Fact

Sunna looked around in awe as she entered her first city. She had definitely taken a detour from the map Emet had given her. She had gotten distracted by the different creatures she saw, gotten chased, though she had laughed the entire time. She explored and recorded other flora and fauna. She was having a blast. It was a dream come true to travel.

The only thing that would have made it better would be if Emet was with her. She smiled and touched the earring he had given her. In a way he was with her at least. But because she had gotten distracted she had no idea what town she was in or what she had passed at this point. Thankfully Emet had made her pack quite a bit of food and water.

However, upon entering the city she immediately felt out of place. Her black robes and black mask were a complete contrast to, well, everyone. Not a single person wore robes like she did, had a hood covering their head, or wore a mask. People were actually very colorful and lively here compared to Amaurot.

"Excuse me." Sunna looked in the direction of the voice that she assumed, correctly, was talking to her. The woman smiled. "You must be new here. Welcome to Verbern." The lady had beautiful brown hair tied up in a ponytail with a ribbon and bright blue eyes. "I'm Helene, one of the guards of this city."

Sunna placed her hand over her heart and bowed. "I'm S-" She stopped herself. "I'm Azem of the Convocation of the Fourteen."

Helene's eyes widened. "The Convocation of the Fourteen? From Amaurot? But what would you be doing here?"

"Part of my job is to travel across the entire star and learn about the different cultures and life. This is my first stop on this journey!"

"Well welcome! It's an honor to have you! I'd be happy to give you a tour and information on our humble home!" Helene said cheerily.

"That would be fantastic!" Sunna said. Helene looked at her in surprise a bit. She had always heard most Amaurot's were rather serious or mature or introverts. This one seemed the exact opposite.

"Well, follow me." Helene said, an excited Sunna following at her heels. "This is our plaza. We hold a lot of events here. In fact, we have one coming up in a few days. As you can see many people are preparing for it right now." Sunna looked around at the colorful decorations and people working together. They all looked like they were having a lot of fun.

"Helene, who's your new friend?"

"Ah, Glenr. You finished that delivery?" A tall man with red hair in a thick braid over his shoulder and red eyes approached them.

"Of course. Then I saw your new, unusual friend and wanted to introduce myself." He smiled.

"Don't call her unusual! She's an important guest!" Helene scolded him.

Sunna raised an eyebrow, not that anyone could see. Helene and Glenr continued to talk, but she didn't pay attention.

She was important? Just because she was from Amaurot? Or because she was a member of the Convocation of the Fourteen? Perhaps she should consider dressing differently. If she was treated as important it might hinder her studies. She wants to connect with others, not just-

"If her goal is to study cultures, she needs to blend in better." She heard the words but didn't register them until she felt her mask be pulled off and her hood was pulled own.

"What are you doing you-" Helene was about to scold him again, but both her and Glenr paused upon seeing Sunna without her hood and mask.

Glenr's cheeks flushed a light pink. He hadn't expected her to be so beautiful. Gold hair, light blonde highlights, gold eyes with green flecks in them. A beauty mark under her left eye, and though he could already see her lips, it was almost like he was seeing her soft pink lush lips for the first time.

"Wh-" It took a minute to register what just happened. "What are you doing!? You don't just take a person's mask off!" She reached for it and instinctively Glenr held it up in the air so she couldn't reach it. She jumped to try and grab it.

"Are you really from Amaurot?" He asked curiously with a slight smirk. He had always heard what Helene had about the people of Amaurot, and this girl didn't seem to fit the description.

Sunna stopped and put her hands on her hips. "As a matter of fact I am! I am Azem of the Convocation of the Fourteen!" She huffed. She looked at the mask and then smirked. Glenr raised his eyebrow. What was she planning? Sunna placed a hand over her heart and before their eyes she disappeared.

"Wha-where did she go!?" Helene said looking around. Glenr's eyes widened. Where had she gone? How- He looked up, sensing something above him, but not fast enough, as the mask was snatched from his hand. Sunna wore a pleased and cocky grin at his surprised face and then gracefully landed on her feet behind him. Glenr turned around to look at her.

"How did you...?" Helene started.

"That was amazing! How did you do that?" Glenr said.

"Years of study, practice, and testing." Sunna said, one hand on her hip and shrugging with the other one, wearing a confident smile. She imagined Emet would be laughing if he saw her acting like this since it reminded her of him.

"You were getting a tour right? Allow me to take over." Glenr said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, already leading her away.

"Excuse me!?" Helene said.

"And the first part is getting you some different clothes so you blend in better!"

At first she wanted to tell Glenr off but then she realized he was absolutely right. They had both been on the same wavelength earlier, even if he was pretty rude about it. "By the way," His voice snapped her from her thoughts. "You are very pretty. You shouldn't hide under that hood and mask."

Sunna blushed. "I-I wasn't hiding! That's traditional Amaurot robes I was told to wear!"

"No one's here to tell you what to do now." Glenr grinned. Sunna paused. She was right. There was no one to tell what she should do, how she should do it, or what she should not do.

"W-Well that includes you, you know! A-And remove your arm! I do not need you touching me to lead me where we are going."

"As you wish, my lady." He said with fake gravitas as he removed his arm. She pouted at him and he smiled, before both of them burst out laughing.


	6. Alike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenr and Sunna discuss their aspirations and help the town of Verbern. The calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFXIV Write 2020 Prompt - Prompt 6: Extra Credit. I chose to base mine around the word "Alike".

“Wow, that looks nice one you. Perfect for a traveler such as yourself, yet still blending well with the local folk.” Glenr said. He raised his eyebrow. “The mask around your waist is a nice touch.”

“It would feel weird to be rid of it. I don’t mind not wearing the robes, but having the mask nearby is important to me I guess. To remind me.”

“Do you miss it? Amaurot?” Glenr asked. She thought it over.

“A little. After all, that’s where the best studies were, new innovations every day, my best friends…” She paused. “But… I had always wanted to travel. See the rest of this star. After all, Amaurot is only one piece of it. And despite the vast amounts of knowledge Amaurot holds, I still felt like we were limiting ourselves by staying in one place. If we were to explore the star, I’m sure there’s knowledge and experiences that would help us grow even more! When I joined the Convocation of the Fourteen and became Azem I was given that chance… and already it’s been this wonderful experience.” When Sunna looked back at Glenr, he seemed to be surprised. “What?”

“Is Azem not your real name?”

Whoops. She hadn’t meant to let that slip.

“T-Technically no.”

“Well what’s your real name then?” He said with a soft smirk as he leaned in closer.

“What does it matter?”

“I’m curious.”

“Why would I tell you because of that?”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“Maybe I want to hold it back just because you’re so curious.”

“I suppose I’ll have to get you to open up eventually. I can be very patient.” They both laughed. Sunna couldn’t help but find Glenr amusing. She didn’t know what to expect on her travels but she was happy to find someone she could get along with. “So ‘Azem’,” he said using quotation marks with his fingers. “you really wanted to travel huh? Experience and learn new things? Meet new people? You and I are quite alike in that way.”

Sunna looked at him in surprise. “You want to travel? Why haven’t you?”

“I’ve traveled some for odd jobs and stuff. But not an intense trip, the whole start kind of adventure.”

“Would you want to?” Glenr paused, looking at her in surprise. He couldn’t tell if she was being serious or not. Was she asking if he wanted to go with her? Or if he just wanted to go on an adventure in general? Did it matter? Would he actually go with her if she asked him? He was a guard in Verbern. Even if he slacked on his duties sometimes he couldn’t just up and leave… could he?

“Hello? Glenr?” A hand being waved in his face snapped him back. “You got really lost in thought there. What were you thinking about?”

“N-Nothing.”

“That was some pretty hard thinking for such a simple question for it to be 'nothing’.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Glenr cleared his throat. “Anyway, we should continue your tour.”

“I’d like to stay for the festival if that’s alright.” Sunna said.

“Of course. I’m sure Helene will be pleased to know that. She’s probably already booked some lodging and food for you.”

“That’s… very kind but unnecessary.” It just reaffirmed to Sunna that blending in would be better to get to know and connect with others.

“You’re an important guest and as number two, it’s her job to make sure things go smoothly while the head honcho is out.”

“Oh? And where is the 'head honcho’?”

“He should be back in time for the festival.”

“I see.”

“You know, Helene would get mad if I said this, but I’ll go ahead and put it out there anyway.” He smirked softly. “If you want to stay for the festival and want to get to know more about the people of Verbern, you could always help around with festivities or help other people in general. And now no one will treat you special for being part of the Fourteen.”

Glenr smiled at the way her eyes seemed to light up, her gold eyes seeming to sparkle. “You can count on me!”

Sunna immediately ran around to the closest people she could find working on the festival. Glenr had been right. They were thankful for the help. Glenr stayed with her and helped her get to know the town and the people as they helped with preparations. She met new people along the way at different shops or walking around. It was a great start to Sunna’s mission of learning about the outside world.


	7. Return to Amaurot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azem returns with Glenr to Amaurot for her first report on her journeys and runs into a couple of old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFXIV Write 2020 Prompt - Prompt 7: Nonagenarian

"Wow..." Glenr said in awe. "So this is Amarout."

"Isn't it beautiful? The Architect spends a lot of time building and creating new areas."

"One person made this? Amazing." Glenr praised. Sunna grinned at him as they finally arrived in Amaurot.

"I'll show you around!" She grabbed his hand to hurry him inside, excited. Glenr smiled at how happy she was to be back home. He finally understood what she meant about Amaurot being such an amazing city. It truly was incredible. Sunna gave him an in-depth tour describing intimate details of Amaurot and projects she's worked on and where.

"Sunna?" Sunna stopped in her tracks and turned toward the voice.

"Hythlo!" She beamed and ran over to him and tackled him into a hug. "I missed you!" Hythlodeaus laughed and hugged her back, spinning her around.

"I missed you too! What are you doing back?"

"I'm returning for my first report!" She grinned. "I've learned so much!"

"And are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Hythlo inquired, setting her down.

"Oh! Sorry!" She ran over to Glenr and pulled him over, causing Glenr to chuckle. "This is Glenr! I met him at the first town and he's been my traveling companion since!"

Hythlodaeus smiled. "Thank you for looking after Sunna. I hope she hasn't been too much trouble."

"She's been a ton of trouble but I've managed." Sunna immediately elbowed his side.

"Are you trying to embarrass me?" She scoffed, blushing.

"I'm just answering the question truthfully, Sunna." He said smuggly.  


Sunna paused and then groaned. "Dammit!"

"I win." He smirked. "I told you I was patient."

"Oho, did I perhaps mess up some sort of playful bet between you too." Hythlo said amused.

"Not quite a bet, but I still appreciate the help." Glenr grinned.

"That is very unfair." Sunna pouted.

"Aww, don't pout. I promise to still call you 'Azem' on our travels and call you 'Sunna' in private."

"Oh? Are you 'in private' often?" Both Glenr and Sunna blushed. Hythlodaeus chuckled.

"It's not like that! D-Don't put ideas in Hythlo's head like that!" Glenr laughed into his fist, trying to cover the blush. While Sunna didn't seem to notice, Hythlodaeus certainly did. He found it all entertaining. Their souls were so bright too. Sunna's was certainly brighter than he'd ever seen it. He wondered how long it would take for them to notice their feelings. "Anyway, Mr. Chief of the Bureau of the Architect, how is our dear Hades."

"Currently stuck in his office and refusing to come out."

"Hmmm." She pondered, then smiled mischievously. "I have been researching a new magic. Similar to my teleportation spell."

"You said you haven't practiced it." Glenr said, narrowing his eyes.

"And where better to practice than Amaurot! Besides, I have a sort of connection to the Architect." She said, touching her earring fondly. "Anyways-"

"Azem, wait-" Glenr fretted, calling out to her by her title out of habit, with Hythlodaeus next to him looking amused again, and of course, Sunna was not listening to a word he was saying. She placed her hand over her heart and closed her eyes, focusing, and then heard a stack of papers hit the floor.

"Wha-What just happened? How did I-"

"Hello, Hades!" Hythlodaeus practically sang, causing him to turn around.

"Hythlo-Azem!?"

"It worked!" Sunna cheered. "Hi Em-OW" She whined, as Emet-Selch pinched her cheeks and pulled.

"What the hell were you thinking!? Pulling me here without warning!"

"Emmmm, it huuuuuurts." Emet huffed and let go. She rubbed her cheeks and then beamed. "I missed you, old man!" She grinned, ruffling up his white hair. He batted off her hands.

"I am not old! I'm in my 90s!"

"You sure look like an old man with that white hair you choose to have!"

"I prefer simplicity. Just because I'm a nonagenarian doesn't mean I'm old. There's plenty of people older than me."

"What a touching reunion." Hytlodaeus said with a chuckle.

"What!?" Emet yelled. Sunna giggled turning back to Hythlodaeus and Glenr. And that's when Glenr noticed it. The matching earrings. He had sometimes wondered why she only wore one. Now he knew. It was part of a matching set. Sunna and Hades. It made his chest tighten. An unsettling feeling bubbling there. He tried to identify what it meant yet he couldn't tear his eyes from them. "And what happened to your robes and mask! Why aren't you wearing those?"

"It wasn't compatible with the environment so I adapted."

"It's also your pride as an Amaurotine and a part of the Convocation of the Fourteen."

"Wearing a robe and a mask doesn't make me a proud Amaurotine or member of the Convocation, my work does."

"Does it now? And what do you have to report?"

"A lot!" She said cheerily. "When's the next meeting?"

"Well, later tonight actually so you've, surprisingly, gotten here on time."

"What do you mean surprisingly?"

"As in you've never been this reliable before."

"I'm reliable!"

"She is." Emet and Sunna turned to Glenr who walked up next to her. "She's been very reliable since we've been together." Emet's eyes narrowed at his word choice, but Sunna beamed.

"See? People can rely on me! And Glenr has been with me the whole time so he knows with all the situations we've got in."

"Situations?" Emet said. Sunna froze, kicking herself for saying that. "What kind of situations?"

"Just things that happened."

"And you didn't go to the Convocation?"

"No, I handled it." She looked at Glenr and smiled. "We handled it."

"Was it dangerous?" Emet-Selch raised an eyebrow at Glenr.

"Doesn't matter. It's been dealt with." Kind of. They still hadn't figured out the "wolf man". Emet-Selch struggled trying to find the next words. He wanted to scold her, wanted to tell her she was glad she was okay, wanted to ask her more questions. "Anyway, this is Glenr's first time in Amaurot so I was showing him around and was admiring the buildings. Glenr, this is Emet-Selch, also known as Hades in the Convocation of the Fourteen and the Architect of Amaurot. Hades, this is Glenr, Guard of the city of Verbern and my traveling companion."

"A guard of a city. Abandoning his post to travel. Must be a good and dependable partner."

"Emet!" Sunna chided. "He has been dependable and trustworthy and I wouldn't have gotten as far as I have without him. So. Be. Nice." Emet glanced at Glenr who looked annoyingly smug and happy. He huffed and then happened to catch Hythlodaeus' amused look and blushed.

"Anyways, I've got to prepare and so should you." Emet grabbed his papers, stood up straight, held up his arm in the air, snapped, and disappeared. 

Sunna stood there in shock for a moment. "Did... did he just..."

"Ah yes. Our dear Hades decided to take your teleportation spell and make use of it. And to add a little flair, decided to use a snap of his fingers instead of the hand over the heart." Hythlodaeus explained.

Sunna huffed. "Show off. It took me forever to get that right!" Though she liked the snap idea.

"If you both don't mind I could join you on your tour if you're interested in learning more about Amarout's architecture. As the Chief of the Bureau of the Architect I have an abundance of knowledge in that area."

"I'd be happy to learn more, Hythlodaeus." Glenr replied with a smile.

"Hythlo is just fine. A friend of Sunna's is a friend of mine."


	8. Azem Vs. The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After helping Verbern, Glenr and Azem get some chilling news. A guard's horse returned without it's rider. An attack from a beast seemingly focused on Azem.
> 
> Warning: Fighting, Violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFXIV Write 2020 Prompt - Prompt 8: Clamor

“So what do you think so far?” Glenr asked, as he and Sunna had finished up a delivery task for a local baker in Verbern.

“Fantastic! You were absolutely right! This is the best way for me to get to know people! And the town! And then culture!” Sunna said excitedly. “Is there anything else?”

“We’ve been doing this for hours! You should take a break!” He laughed.

“I’m not tired though!”

“Yes, but Helene will kill me if she thinks I pushed our ‘very important guest’ too much.” He said with a slightly apologetic smile. Sunna pouted, but she didn’t want Glenr to get scolded.

"Glenr!“ Helene ran up to them.

“Ah, see? I’m going to get in trouble now.” Glenr sighed. “Look, I know you didn’t want her doing much work but-“

“Glenr, grab your horse, we need to go.”

Glenr suddenly turned serious. “What happened, Helene?”

“Mills, horse just arrived, without Mills.”

"Mills? Wasn’t he with Faol guarding Sadler?”

Helene nodded. “That’s why we need to hurry.”

“I’m right behind you.”

“Me too!” Sunna said, about to follow Glenr.

“Nope!” A finger in front of her face stopped her before she could take another step. “I will not allow our important guest to accompany us on what could be a dangerous mission.” Helene said.

“She has a point, Azem. You should stay here. Leave this to the people who know how to fight.”

“Wha-Now see here-“ But before she could say anything more they took off running. She was at a loss for words for a moment and then groaned in frustration. “The nerve!” That’s the second time that he’d underestimated her! She couldn’t fight? Should definitely fight! Who did they think they were? Telling her she couldn’t fight or be useful! She had plenty of experience. Including medical experience. If someone was badly injured they would need her! She looked up at the sky. The sun was going down too.

Sunna could do one of two things. Creation magicks or teleporting. They were going to be already on their horses and gone by this point and she didn’t know what direction they had gone. She could try her teleportation spell, but she’d never practiced it on a moving target. Could she do creation magic and teleport? That would be trying to attach to a moving target with another living creature. Neither of which she had done before.

Perhaps she just needed to have a clear image of one of them and where she would end up. Perhaps it wasn’t just a matter of location but of an image. Something to focus on. Someone to focus on.

She touched her mask and thought of Glenr’s surprised face when he had taken it off. His expression when she had caught him off guard when she appeared above him. The smile that was so warm it could probably melt snow. Unless it was his smirk which made her want to knock it off. How his hair and eyes were so brilliantly red she wondered if it was magicked to be that way. The gold wreath like ornaments in his hair were a beautiful accent and-

Why was she thinking about this now!? She needed to focus! Those people might be in trouble! Glenr and Helene might be walking right into danger! She had to help them!

She closed her eyes and pictured him. She held out her hands. With her mind, she reached out in search of Glenr’s soul, which she glimpsed only for a second before. She pictured his back. She picture wrapping her arms around him-

“AH! WHAT!?” Glenr’s voice pierced her ears. Glenr pulled on the reins of his horse roughly making the horse stop and rear back on its hind legs.

“Azem!?” Helene said incredulously.

“Azem!?” He turned around to look at her when the horse had settled down.

“Hello.” Sunna said, more meekly then she meant it to be, his yelling having startled her.

“What in the hells do you think you’re doing!? I told you to stay in the city!”

“And I told you I was coming with you!” She glared back at him.

“We don’t have time to turn around. She’ll just have to come with us for now.” Helene said, continuing on.

Glenr sighed and then turned around. “Hang on tight.” He said, before telling his horse to take off, giving Sunna only a second to wrap her arms around him and hold him tight. She could feel the anger radiate off of him. She felt a little bad, but she knew she just needed to prove to him that she wasn’t weak and helpless. She could help. She could fight. She did it before.

Her mindseye flashed back to Amaurot. When the experiment went loose. When she had rushed into the laboratory as the crowd ran the opposite direction.

“Mills!“ Helene said as she stopped her horse and jumped down. “Mills, what happened? Where’s Faol and Sadler?”

“We got attacked.”

“Attacked by what?“ Glenr asked as he helped Sunna down.

“A beast. A monstrous beast. It came out of nowhere. Sadler and Faol we’re wounded so I was going to get help but its roar… its roar terrified Penny so much that she accidentally knocked me off. I’m glad she was able to get to you…”

“Are you hurt?” Sunna asked, kneeling next to him.

“A few broken ribs but nothing that can’t be mended.” Helene kneeled down and immediately started applying healing magic.

“They’re not far back…“ he continued. "but that… that wolfman might still be there…”

“We should go help them.” Sunna said standing up.

“We? What is this ‘we’?” Glenr snapped his head to her.

“You and me.”

“Hells no. You are staying with Helene and going back with her and Mills.”

“That horse can’t carry three people!”

“Then teleport back!”

“You don’t get to tell me what to do! We don’t have time to argue!”

“Did you not hear what Mills just said? There’s a dangerous beast and-“ Suddenly Glenr was thrown back by a blast of air and tumbled across the ground. Sunna quickly hopped on Helene’s horse.

“Sorry Helene I’ll return your horse as soon as I can gotta go bye!” Selene said quickly, before she could be interrupted.

“Wait!” Helene yelled, trying to stop her, but to no avail.

“Who was that?” Mills asked.

“Some new person from Amaurot.” Glenr said sitting up.

“Are you alright?” Helene asked, concerned.

“Yeah. It looked worse than it actually was.” He was actually surprised. It certainly felt like it would be worse but there were no broken bones or felt like there would be any bruises. “I have to catch up with her and make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid. Will you both be okay?”

“Yes, he’ll be mended and ready to go by the time you get back.”

“Good. I gotta get that troublemaker.” Glenr said as he was about to hop on his horse.

“You say that as if you’re upset, but your smirk isn’t saying you’re impressed.”

Her words cause him to falter and almost fall. “What? No I’m not!” Had he really been making that expression? He wasn’t impressed it was stupid! It was stupid just how fearless she was to rush into danger. How cool she looked getting on that horse and charging forward. How determined her expression as she had blasted him. “Anyways, I’ll bring back Sadler and Faol and Azem.” Glenr said and took off.

Sunna stopped when she got to the wreckage of a carriage in pieces. A sound whine came off to the right, where a wounded horse laid on the ground with no rider in sight. Immediately she hopped off of Helene’s stead and walked slowly towards the other horse. It didn’t seem to respond much to her coming near, which Sunna took as a bad sign. Wounded animals could hurt you but this one looked like it was too weak to even try and defend itself. “I’m going to help you okay?” Sunna placed her hand on the horse’s head and side. She closed her eyes and concentrated. This particular healing spell was like giving a part of yourself. You move your spirit through a creature’s body and use it to heal them. While healing magic did heal wounds and bruises and broken bones, this was more extensive, more personal, more intimate, for when the wounds are great. Once the horse was healed, Sunna slowly pulled her spirit back into her and then pulled away from the horse. Slowly the horse sat up and then nuzzled her face with a whinny. She giggled and pet its head.

“Help…” she heard a weak voice say and then a groan from the crashed cart. She got up and ran over to it. She kneeled on the grass when she found an opening.

“Are you Sadler?”

“Y-Yes…” his voice was weak.

“I’m here to help.”

“It’s got my leg…” Sunna couldn’t see where or what was on his leg. She assumed it was some part of the cart. She sat up. The best way to do this would be to take apart the carriage. It wouldn’t be easy or fast. But it would be better than rushing things and making it worse.

“Azem!” She turned to see Glenr.

“Glenr, Sadler is here! Something has got his leg but I can’t see what. We need to take this apart carefully and get him out of here. You should see if you can find your other friend.”

“Faol… is gone…” Sunna stopped and then got on her knees again.

“What did you say?”

“It… flung Faol… off the cliff… when it finally left… Mills went to… get help.” Sunna’s face contorted in regret and sorrow. She took a deep breath and then nodded.

“We’ll get you out of her as fast as possible. Please hang on.”

Sunna got up and turned to Glenr. His teeth grit tightly and fists clenched, looking just as much in regret and sorrow as she was. She got up on her feet and put her hands on his shoulders. “The best thing we can do now is finish Faol’s job and get Sadler back to Verbern. That’s what he would want, right?”

Glenr looked at her surprised and then laughed shortly. This woman was unbelievable. “You’re right. Piece by piece.” So they got to work, dismantling the carriage by hand. Glenr smiled every time Sunna would call Sadler to ask how he was feeling.

Suddenly the earth startled to shake. “An earthquake?” Glenr asked. "Why now of all times?” He cursed.

“It’s back! It’s coming” Sadler said in a crazed voice. That’s when they noticed the noise and the shaking ground wasn’t just overall but coming from a direction. They watched as trees started to bend and crash, sounding like a crowd clamoring at them, until it finally breached the forest line. The moon’s light lit up the sky. Now they realized why Mills had called it the “wolfman”. It was hairy, ripped, and eyes glowed, but Sunna thought she noticed something odd about the way they were glowing. It didn’t seem natural, as if there was something else there she couldn’t identify. That’s when she realized it had been locking it’s eyes with her the entire time. It roared viciously. Sunna flinched at the sound, but stood up, staring it back down.

Suddenly Glenr was in front of her, shield up and sword out. “Azem run! I’ll hold it off.” Sunna stood there shocked for a moment. She barely knew this person. She certainly had fun with him but… was he really to risk his life to save hers? The beast charged at them. Glenr stood his ground. “Why are you standing there!? Go!” He looked at her and was surprised to see her smiling softly at him.

“No.” Her hands glowed with fire around them. She yelled as she pushed her hands out with great effort, throwing fireballs at the beast, which caused him to falter in his charge. The fire seemed to only singe the beast. It picked up its charge again, slamming to Glenr’s shield, thankfully not as powerful since Sunna was able to slow it down, but the force still pushed him back some. All the while it’s eyes focused on Sunna. It solidified both to Sunna and Glenr that she was indeed the target.

A whistle had the beast turning its head. Sunna had teleported to the other side. It growled.

Glenr looked behind him and realized what had happened. “Azem!” Glenr yelled.

It charged at her. She walked towards it. Her hand started to glow, silver sparkles that started to form a shape. She closed her eyes.

Sunna walked up to the scaled creature. Alerted by her presence, it turned its head at her. It tossed the body of the Amaurotine he had been eating and faced her completely. It held up its six arms and screeched. A mouth full of sharp teeth and long tongue displayed at her. Bloodlust. Anger. Pain. She could see it all in its eyes.

She had to end it before others got hurt. 

The beast got to her and slammed its fist on her, causing the ground to shatter. Glenr’s heart stopped. He had tried to keep up with the beast but he was too late. She… She was…

Sunna appeared above the beast, a giant silver sword three times the size of Glenr’s in both of her hands. She did flips in the air to try to gain momentum. The beast looked up but too late as Sunna yelled and made contact with the beast’s shoulder. It howled and screamed in pain.

For the briefest second, Sunna saw the darkness in the beast’s eyes disappear. It was so too fast and fleeting that Sunna wasn’t sure she had actually seen it or if it was a trick of the light. The beast clutched at his wound. She reached out to it. Was it possible to communicate with it? Could she see if-

Sunna was sent flying backwards as the beast flung her away with the back of his hand that had been clutching his shoulder. Unlike when she had sent Glenr flying, there was no healing magic following that insanely hard hit. It sent her rolling on the ground among broken trees until the momentum finally stopped.

Old wounds started to ache.

She could no longer feel her arms or legs. She wasn’t even sure they were attached anymore.

“Sunna!” The sound was muffled but she thought she recognized it. Emet… It had sounded like Emet… A bombastic fire pierced the scaled creature.

“Sunna hold on! We’re here! We got you!” Someone else brushed her face. Hythlo… Her vision faded to black.

“What were you thinking!? Going after that thing alone!” Emet said, pacing next to her infirmary bed. She had been there for days on and off healing. “It tore you to shreds! Do you realize how close your arms and legs were to falling off? That you almost got eaten!?”

“I just… didn’t want anyone else to get hurt…”

“Yeah well brute strength doesn’t cut it! You can’t just be stronger. You have to be smarter. Clever. If there’s a beast too strong you have to figure out a different approach.”

Sunna smiled. “Maybe my approach was to wait for my hero to come save me.”

Emet-Selch blushed. “Ha! I’m not going to always be there to save you. You need to figure things out yourself. Anyway, I have work to do. I better not hear about you leaving that bed anytime soon. I’ve made sure everyone here knows you’re not allowed until you’re fully recovered.” He left the room with a slam of the door.

“He says all those things,” Hythlodaeus chuckled. “And yet he’s the one that stayed by your bed this entire time. Didn’t go into the office. Had me fetch all his work for him. Slept here. Talked with you when he thought I’d left and wouldn’t hear.” Hythlodaeus smiled. “He just didn’t want to lose you Sunna. We care about you. Many people do and they’d cry if you were gone. You’d be missed terribly. So please, do be more careful. If not for your sake, then for ours. You’d leave a terrible hole in our hearts.” 

“Azem!!!” She heard in the distance. Her eyes snapped open, Glenr’s voice bringing her back to reality.

“Glenr…” she coughed out. She couldn’t die here. She couldn’t do that to Glenr. Emet. Hythlodaeus.

Emet wasn’t here to save her, to be her hero. But she didn’t need to be saved. She had to be smarter. Clever. If she couldn’t beat it with force then she needed another solution. She stood on her feet. A loud sound of crushing earth came from in front of her. The beast had leapt high into the air to make up the distance between the two of them.

There!

Sunna used all her strength to conjure up a strong wind; she spun it and then sent it at the beast’s back. She yelled as she directed and pushed the wind up and away, sending the beast flying, farther than the eye could see. Maybe that would kill it. But something in her doubted that. Something in her didn’t want it to be dead.

“Azem!” Glenr ran over to her, catching her as she took a step towards him and tumbled. Blood dripped from her mouth. There were cuts all over her body. She likely had broken bones. He had healing magic but he was no expert.

“Hey…” She said hoarsely.

“What is it?” He gripped her shoulders, leaning in close. Her tired expression turned into a wide grin.

“That’ll teach you to underestimate me again.” Glenr paused in shock. This woman was something else entirely. He laughed.

“I suppose your right.” He picked her up princess-style. “I hope you don’t mind me carrying you like this.”

“No… this is fine… this time…”

A part of him wanted to tell her that this is why he wanted her to stay back, but… if she hadn’t done what she had done… He’d likely be dead. As well as Sadler. The town might have been in danger. Honestly, they were lucky to have her.

Sunna’s mind was elsewhere. She couldn’t stop thinking about the flash of its eyes. When the darkness had seemed to disappear. Was there more to this beast than just… being a wild, crazy strong beast? Those eyes had looked like a person’s. It had looked shocked and yet relieved. Also, it had already been to that area to wreck Sandler’s crew. So why come back to that area? Was it because of her? Is that why it was so focused on her? How did it who she was? Why her? What did she have to do with the wolfman? One thing was absolutely clear to Sunna.

There was more to this story than meets the eye, and she was going to figure out what it was.


	9. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunna tries to figure out how to help Fenrir.
> 
> Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFXIV Write 2020 Prompt - Prompt 9: Lush

Sunna set the rabbit in her hands on the ground. Well, it had worked. But then again, she already figured it would. Rabbits we’re exactly smart creatures.

“That’s probably the saddest I’ve ever heard a person be about holding a rabbit.” The rabbit scurried off at the sound of Glenr’s voice. “Whoops.”

Sunna smiled. “It’s okay. I was done with it anyway.” She sighed. “Unfortunately.” Glenr sat down next to her.

“What’s on your mind?”

“It’s not about what’s on my mind. It’s what’s on his mind.”

“The beast?”

“Fenrir.” She corrected him.

“You’re trying that mind reading spell again.” She glanced away. “Sunna, the last time you did that, whatever was in Fenrir, it almost choked you to death. If Hades hadn’t come when he did, you’d be dead.”

“I can’t help it!” She said. “You heard those people! The beast has gotta be Fenrir that they were talking about! He matches mannerisms and what he looks like… if I can read his mind and help rid him of the darkness, then maybe I can bring him back. He can go home!”

Glenr stares at her a moment. “That’s not all.” Sunna flinched. “You’re worried about what you heard from the darkness too.”

“Destroy the Sun.” She said softly. “How though? How does it plan to destroy the Sun? Hades said it was a ridiculous notion, and it is, but I want to be sure! Most of all I want to free Fenrir! Anything I can do to help.”

“So what did the rabbit have to do with it?”

“Unfortunately, rabbit’s aren’t the most intelligent of creatures. All it kept thinking was about how much it wanted food. I need something with more complex thought to work on. Gwydion won’t let me practice on any of her animals either. She’s afraid they might tell me something embarrassing.” She chuckled.

“What about me?” Glenr said. Sunna looked up at him in surprise.

“What about you?”

“You can try practicing on me. It might work out better to practice on another human, right? Granted I’m not possessed but…”

“I don’t know how well this works. I could go too deep I don’t know if it causes damage or anything like that-“

Glenr took her hands in hers. “Use me as you will, my love. I trust you. I have nothing to hide from you.”

Sunna blushed at the term of endearment. It always flustered her. And Glenr always enjoyed it and it was obvious on his stupid face that he did, Sunna thought.

“How could you say such a thing? To call my face stupid.” Sunna’s jaw dropped. Had she sent thoughts to him!?

“Did I just-“ Then she saw his cheeky grin. “Are you messing with me!?”

“It was obvious what you were thinking. Lest you forget, I can read you like a book.”

“You jerk! I’m trying to do something important here!” She pouted as she started (playfully) pounding on his chest with her fists. Glenr just laughed.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Go ahead.” Glenr smiled. Sunna huffed. She took one of Glenr’s hands, purely just to hold as she would certainly not be able to hold Fenrir’s hand lest she wanted it to be crushed, then placed her other hand on his forehead. He leaned into it and closed his eyes, smiling. Sunna couldn’t help but find it sweet and attractive. His hair was so soft and beautiful.

Focus! There was a job to be done!

“Try to just focus on something. Anything.” Sunna closed her eyes and focused her energy on reaching out to Glenr’s mind, trying to build a connection. She tried to push away thoughts of how she wouldn’t get this kind of time with Fenrir. And then she felt it, a connection.

Sunna. Her name echoed in her head. For a moment, she thought he might have said it out loud. Beautiful. She blushed. Brilliant gold hair. Eyes like sunlight amidst a forest. With every word she felt herself blush more and more and get more embarrassed. Sweet lush lips. Soft skin that-

“Enough!” She said pulling away and then covering her face in embarrassment. Glenr laughed.

“You said I could focus on anything. So I focused on the thing most important to me.” He said with a soft smile. A smile that was so sincere it made her blush more.

“Glenr…” she whined. He chuckled and pulled her hands gently away from her face.

“I do mean it.” He kissed her forehead.

“I know… you’re the most important to me too…” Sunna said softly. Glenr leaned down and kissed her lips softly, running a hand through her hair. Sunna kissed him back, cupping his cheek. Glenr paused in his kiss and pulled back. “Is something wrong?”

“Hm? No. I was just thinking… there is something I’ve been meaning to ask you about. I had wondered if you might have seen it.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I only saw your exaggerated descriptions of me.” She blushed, looking adorably pouty again.

“Not exaggerated. All true.” Glenr’s soft smile made her pause and he took her hands in his again. “I’ve been meaning to ask you…” Glenr paused. He’d gone through this over and over in his head and now that he was here… “I…” she squeezed his hands.

“You can tell me.” Sunna said with a smile.

Glenr paused and then smiled softly. “Will you bond your soul with mine?” Her eyes widened. He… wanted to do a soul bonding ceremony… with her. To tie themselves together. Be soulmates. She grinned, tears pin pricking her eyes.

“Yes!”


	10. The Start of Their Adventures Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and Sweet Fluff
> 
> G'raha Tia x Savannah
> 
> 5.3 Spoilers
> 
> Savannah and G'raha have been doing small adventurers so far, but Savannah wants to give him more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFXIV Write 2020 Prompt - Prompt 10: Avail

“And done! We did it! Mission complete!” G’raha grinned giving Savannah a thumbs up. Savannah smiled. She loved seeing him so happy. Right now things were simple quests, but it seemed like he was having a blast. Part of her wished something new would come. She wanted to keep her promise. She wanted to continue making him happy and-

A soft kiss to her lips interrupted her thoughts. “You’re getting lost in thought again.” He smiled. “You need not fret. I am enjoying even the smallest of adventures with you.” Savannah paused and then laughed a bit, feeling a bit sheepish that she got caught. He could read her like a book.

“I suppose I just want to give you that big adventure you were dreaming abou-“ A ring from her linkpearl had her ears shoot up. She stood up straight, getting into Warrior of Light mode. G’raha watched as her expression went from serious to surprised and then pleased. She then cleared her throat, going back to seriousness. It seemed like she was trying to hide how happy she was to no avail, at least not to him. “Understood. I’ll be there soon.” She hung up the linkpearl and grinned at G’raha.

“What is it?” He tilted his head curiously.

“Raha,” She took his hands in hers and smiled softly. “Would you like to go to Kugane with me?”

His eyes widened. Kugane? All the way out East? Far beyond where he’s gone before? With new people and new lands to explore? He grinned. “Yes! I would love to go to Kugane! We’ll stay for a few days probably. Let’s go back to the cabin and pack!” He took her hand and practically started dragging her behind him, making her laugh jubilantly.


	11. Noah Catches a Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savannah returns from a mission and finds out Noah has a cold. Though G'raha tries to tell her that their son is fine, Savannah isn't so sure.
> 
> More short and sweet fluff. Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFXIV Write 2020 Prompt - Prompt 11: Ultracrepidarian

“I’m back!” Savannah called as she walked through the door. “I brought all the ingredients you asked for Raha!”

“Mommy!” A patter of footsteps clamor throughout the house and small head of red head and pink highlights appeared around the corner. His red eyes lit up. “You’re home!”

“Hey baby!” Savannah quickly set everything down for the incoming tackle coming her way. She braced herself and took the oncoming force of the child and held him close. “I’m home, Noah!” She pulled away to start kissing all over his face which made him giggle.

“And what about me?” G'raha chuckled as he walked up to them. Savannah stood up with Noah in her arms and kissed him softly.

“I’m home.” She grinned. “Sorry I took so long. The quest ended up being a little more complicated than I thought.” A coughing fit caught Savannah’s attention. She turned to Noah. “Noah? What’s wrong, sweetie?”

“Oh, he started not feeling well a little bit earlier today. I gave him medicine but it looks like it’s worn off.” G'raha kissed his head.

A million thoughts ran through Savannah’s head. What if it wasn’t a simple cold or cough? She was the Warrior of Light. That meant there were people who would try to harm her or those she cared about.

Poison. What if someone had poisoned Noah? What if he wasn’t suffering from a simple cough or cold?

“Savannah? Are you alright?” G'raha said, concerned.

“Achoo!” Noah sneezed, making Savannah jump.

“I’m taking him to the churgeon!” Savannah ran out of the house with a confused and shocked Noah.

“Savannah!? Wait! It’s not-” G'raha chased after her.

“Excuse me!” Savannah walked into the churgeons ward.

“Warrior of Light! What brings you here at this hour?”

“Can you do a check up for Noah please.” She sat down so she could bend down Noah’s ears and cover them so he wouldn’t hear. He batted at her hands, hating when she did that. “He started coughing and sneezing. I think it’s some time of poison. I’m worried someone slipped it to him.”

“Good! You’re here.” G'raha said walking in.

“When did symptoms start?” The churgeon asked.

“Earlier today. We were playing. I gave him some medicine. The symptoms stopped.” G'raha turned to Savannah with a sympathetic smile. “I understand your concern, but I assure you, Noah is fine.”

“Mommy!” Noah whined. Savannah pulled her hands away. Noah’s ears wiggled.

“Are you sure? Positive?”

The churgeon chuckled. “Parents are often ultracrepidarians. I promise, Noah has probably just caught a cold. I prescribe some rest and cold medicine.”

Savannah sighed in relief, though her nerves weren’t totally gone. But as her and G'raha have discussed, worries like this came with parenting, especially when you were a hero. Savannah stood up. “Well, I suppose we should head home.” She kissed Noah’s cheek. “Thank you for your help.” She said to the churgeons. G'raha wrapped an arm around her waist and walked out.


	12. Until He Breaks (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, SMUT, R-18 HEED THIS WARNING
> 
> AU where Savannah knew the Crystal Exarch was G'raha from the beginning and decides to tease him until he finally broke down to tell her the truth.
> 
> First time writing smut. Purely self-indulgent. Don't look at me.
> 
> Inspired by comic by @polarjiushizhu on Twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFXIV Write 2020 Prompt - Prompt 13: Free Write

"So then G'raha Tia is...?"

The Exarch paused. He knew this question would come. He had readied his heart for it. He would not feign disinterest, knowing that it would only hurt her. Instead, he would take the pain for himself. To hear her recount the man she once knew and loved. The man he no longer was. The man she probably hated now after what he put her through. That she probably tried not to think about and cursed. He was willing to take the brunt of it. He deserved it after all.

"...I am not familiar with that name. Is there something I should know?"

"He is..." G'raha steeled himself, face neutral and body relaxed. Give no indication that her words of hurt and pain would affect him as they were not directed at the Crystal Exarch, but some stranger. "Super Cute."

"What?" Was his immediate response. He had not expected that, and with such a bright smile too.

"I'll never forget the first time we met." She sighed dramatically. "Standing at the highest point and jumping across this huge tavern with his strong legs. His red hair and mismatched eyes are so beautiful. I never told him, but he made my heart beat so fast, even though I was annoyed at him. " The Exarch started to blush. "When he shot an arrow with his bow at the barrier of the Labyrinth without any hesitation was so cool. Seeing the large muscles of his arms tense and the serious look on his face had me almost swooning. Truly a master archer and bard."

"Stop." He said softly, trying to cover his face with the back of his hand.

"He has a beautiful singing voice. A man of knowledge as well! So impressed I was with his knowledge of Allag and the Crystal Tower! He's also sole heir of the Royal Eye! Plus, the looks he gave me like he would devour me! The feeling of his lips as he-"

"Enough! I beg of you!" The Exarch turned around covering his face.

Savannah giggled. "My apologies. Upon hearing the name of my first love I felt like a young girl again." She grinned. G'raha became so much more shy it seemed. For some reason he wanted to keep secrets. She would let him, but she decided teasing him would be fun until he broke and told her.

~

“Exarch!” He turned and smiled at Savannah.

“Warrior, I-MMPH!” Savannah has squished him into her chest. “Good morning! Did you sleep well? You said I could find my friends today right?”

“Savannah!” His voice muffled in her chest and blushing profusely. “Please, your chest! The people!” She let go of him and tilted her head with a smile, feigning innocence, which he believed. But Savannah had done that on purpose. She was determined to break her former lover. Both to reveal himself and as revenge.

~

The Exarch caught her hand when she reached for his hood when they were alone in the Ocular. “My apologies, but this hood is magicked to stay on.” A glint in Savannah’s eyes had him regretting saying that. He caught her other hand swiftly as it darted for his hood. “Warrior, please, I ask that you respect my privacy and self-consciousness.”

As much as she wanted to rip it off, if it was truly magicked and she couldn't take it off, it would only serve to upset him, which Savannah didn’t want. Instead...

“Whoops!” Savannah pretended to trip and bring him along with her. The Exarch, having been caught off guard, released her hands. When they hit the ground he ended up landing on top of her. He lifted his head slightly. He had landed on top of her and right on her chest!

“Are you alr-“ He was surprised to see her blushing. When he looked down he realized that he not only landed his face on her chest, but his hands were gripping her breasts as he straddled her hips.

She tried to hide her smile with the back of her hand. “Exarch, you are so forward.”

“M-My apologies!” He immediately removed his hands and stood up. “I-I certainly didn’t mean to do that!” He held out his hand to help her up. She smiled.

“That’s alright! I know it was an accident!”

He turned around. It had been a long time since he’d felt anyone up like that, let alone his former /lover/ that he was still deeply in love with.

Savannah herself still blushed as no one had touched her like that since G’raha. But it was a good thing since this would serve to breaking him down more.

~

Savannah laughed at the Mystel she was sitting with at a table who had just told her a joke as they ate together. She had inquired Cyella about information on the other surrounding areas. The Mystel had overheard and offered to tell her if she would allow him to buy food for them. She agreed, but refused the wine. She was actually having a nice time with the Mystel. He pulled out a map. Savannah moved her chair next to him to get a better look. She asked various questions and the Mystel answered her in great detail. She felt an arm go around the back of her chair. If he tried to touch her, he’d be in for a world of-

“Savannah.” A voice had both her and the Mystel’s head pop up.

“Exarch!?” She said surprised.

“Crystal Exarch! Is there something we could help with?” The Mystel said, practically in awe.

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” Savannah realized this would be a good chance to tease him. She remembered G’raha had a slight jealous side to him. She wondered if that was still the case. She wrapped her arm around the Mystel and pulled him close. The Mystel’s arm went around her waist in an attempt to steady himself, looking shocked.

“This guy was showing me the areas around Lakeland! I've been hoping to get to travel more thoroughly, but having more information would be better I think.” Savannah noticed the slight tense in his grip and twitch of his mouth. Even though she couldn’t see his eyes, she could feel the heat of his gaze. She imagined the slits were thin, filled with a fiery anger, some of it directed at the Mystel, but she knew it was directed at her as well. He smiled.

“I see, you’re busy. I had wanted to ask you something, but-“

“Sure!” She said getting up. “I’ll talk with you later!” She waved to the Mystel, who seemed disoriented and waved slightly back. The Exarch turned his back, the heat of his anger and jealousy fading slightly now that the Mystel was no longer in his sight. But the brat next to him as they walked was still there.

After many incidents, he realized she was teasing him on purpose. Why, he did not know. He didn’t want to believe she knew. Perhaps she just... liked him. But she was purposefully trying to make him upset. Built-up. Jealous. To break him down. And when he saw her with that Mystel through the mirror, he couldn’t help but intervene. They seemed to be innocent, but when he got there and he watched as they had their arms wrapped around each other, the Mystel’s head so close to her chest, he couldn’t help but feel the urge to rip his hands away, hold her close, and growl at him.

“What was it you wanted to ask?” She chirped.

“Ask?” Her voice snapped him from his thoughts.

“You said you wanted to ask me something.” She smiled.

“Ah, yes...” he hasn’t actually thought of a question. He just wanted to get her away from him. “I... had wanted to know your plans.”

“My plans? You mean for when I go search for the other Scions? We discussed that earlier.” Then Savannah got an idea. A wicked idea. “Or the plans I have tonight?”

The Exarch stopped in his tracks. “You have plans tonight?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact. The Mystel you met is coming to my room for a more /in depth/ discussion of the areas surrounding the Crystarium.” She smiled innocently. However, the Exarch now knew those were not innocent smiles. They were smiles of mischief. And he couldn’t help but fall into the trap. His fists clenched slightly and his lips turned into a thin line.

“I see... around what time?”

“Why do you ask?” She said, feigning curiosity.

He chuckled, forcibly. “I suppose my parental instincts from raising Lyna are kicking in. I want to make sure you are going to get enough rest since you are taking off tomorrow.”

“I see. He said 7pm on the dot. I’m certainly looking forward to it. Though it’s been a while before I’ve shared a room with another man before.” Anger and jealousy flared in the Exarch before. It radiated off him as if he was on fire. Savannah found it amusing to fan the flames. Perhaps she was close to breaking him. She’d done so many shenanigans up to this point, she had to be close. “I should head back and make sure everything is tidy for his arrival. Was there anything else?”

The Exarch inhaled deeply, trying to regain his practiced composure, and then smiled at her. “No, I think not. I would like to see you off on your journey tomorrow though, so please do come see me in the morning.”

Savannah nodded and waved. The Exarch was surprised it wasn't a breast crushing hug this time. Something was definitely up.

~

Savannah got more anxious as it got closer to the appointed time. She wondered if this plan would work. It would rely a lot on G’raha and his jealousy. He seemed much more jealous than before too, which worked in her favor. She’d know tomorrow for sure if it worked or not. If it didn’t work she would be disappointed, but she’d come up with new plans. One way or another she /would/ break him.

Savannah looked at the clock, which showed 20 minutes til. She should get ready. She slowly stripped herself of her clothes. One piece at a time. She had said specifically 7 on the dot in the hopes he would pay attention at that specific time. Savannah put on some incense, specifically an aphrodisiac one to help get her in the mood. Ten minutes passed and she felt it around the room. Her body is heating up. Her body feels sensitive. She climbed into her bed and traced her fingers slowly over her body. Tingly, in such a good way.

~

The Exarch paced back and forth in the Ocular. He shouldn’t do this. He shouldn’t. He looked at the time. Only a few more minutes before that Mystel would arrive. Invade her private space. What if he got close to her? What if he touched her again.? The Exarch bit on his non-Crystal hand. He didn’t know if he could handle that. Seeing his beloved like that. Why was she doing this to him? Revenge for taking her family from the Source? He thought they had gotten past that.

He had sworn he wouldn’t invade Savannah’s privacy by looking into her room when he knew she was there. But this wasn’t very private anymore. Now someone else would be there. He only wanted to “supervise” what it is they were doing. If that Mystel tried anything he would-

The clock hit 7pm. He clenched his fists. He shouldn’t. He shouldn’t.

But he had to know. He couldn’t look her in the eye tomorrow wondering if she and that Mystel had done more than just looked at maps together. He removed the staff from his back and used it to turn the portal into a mirror. He gasped when he saw it and dropped the staff.

Savannah wasn’t with the Mystel at all. She was on her bed on top of the sheets, absolutely naked and touching herself. The back of her hand covered her eyes. Sweet moans escaping her lips as she rubbed her fingers on her clit. He blushed, covering his mouth.

Why? Was she and the Mystel already planning on doing more? His eyes drifted everywhere. How beautiful her body was. Her breasts were so large and they heaved up and down with every touch. Her lush lips parted as she let out soft sighs and moans.

If she was planning on doing this with the Mystel, he couldn’t bear to watch it. His heart cried out in pain. He wanted that. He wanted to be with her. To feel the touch of her body against his that he dreamed about practically every night. That Mystel didn’t deserve her. If he saw that damn Mystel he’d-

“Exarch...” she sighed softly. He stumbled backwards. Had... she just called out for him? “Exarch...!” Her voice increased in volume, though still quiet. She was probably trying to be careful of the people around her. His breath quickened. His cock getting harder and harder with every quiet sigh of his hand. She pulled her hand away from one of her eyes. She looked as if she was looking straight as him. “Exarch... please... inside... I need you...” She pulled apart her folds. Had she wanted him to see this? Is that why she had done all of that? To make him so jealous he would definitely spy on her at this very moment?

She grabbed a dildo, which already looked lubed up. She slipped it on slowly. She sighed softly. But it was much too small. Not enough to fill her up and stretch her out like he could. No, not enough at all.

A feeling, an urge he hadn’t felt in over a hundred years crept up his entire body. His mate wanted him. She was begging for him. She wanted him to fill her properly. He needed to fill her properly.

The Exarch turned off the mirror and ran out of the Ocular.

~

Savannah hoped it was working. That he really was watching. That tomorrow she’d be able to push him over the edge finally with this. That she’d be able to get him to say he watched her. That he enjoyed it. Maybe touched himself too and-

A rapping at the door made her stop. She sighed. Maybe if she ignored it, they would go away. She didn't want to stop for multiple reasons. The rapping continued and she sighed again.

“One moment please.” She called out. Savannah removed the dildo and set it in the drawer. She put on a loose nightgown and her robe. The incense was still going so she needed to make sure whoever it was wouldn’t come inside. Her crotch pulsed with need but she had to answer the door.

Damn to hells whoever it was that interrupted her. She closed her eyes and opened the door.

“My apologies, I’m not-OOF.” She was knocked to the ground suddenly. The person gripped her wrists and hot breath was on her face as she heard the sound of her door slamming. Her eyes widened when she saw it was none other than the Exarch.

“Ex...arch...? What are you...?”

“Don’t play coy with me.” He practically growled. “I know you wanted me to see that.” Her face flushed. She hadn’t expected him to come here. She thought he had gotten too shy to do something like that. “You... calling out my name as you touched yourself...” His face skated along hers. His nose grazing her skin, his hot breath on her face. “And this aphrodisiac in the air. You really wanted to test my patience didn’t you?”

“I didn’t...”

“Didn’t think I would realize you were doing this on purpose?” His lips went under her jaw. “You underestimate me, my Warrior.”

“M-my?”

“That’s right. Mine.” He dragged his lips down her throat. It was so light, but it had her sighing softly, perhaps the aphrodisiac was a mistake to make her this sensitive. “Not anyone else’s. Especially not that Mystel’s.” He practically spat. “Mine!” He bit down on her shoulder, making her cry out in pain and pleasure. She tried to squirm and break free, but he kept a firm grip on her wrists and her body pinned. He pulled away and smirked. A large bruise would form there. It wouldn’t be visible to others, but he’d know it was there. She would know it was there. He let go of her wrists and sat up. Her chest heaving and saliva dripping down her shoulder. Her eyes filled with need. He lifted her chin with his finger, his thumb on her chin. “Now that’s better.” He smirked. “Not the teasing brat who thought she could get away with teasing me. But the begging woman, desperate to be pleasured by me.” He smiled. “Tell me what you want, my Warrior.”

“I... want you...”

“And?”

“On the bed... with me...”

“Good... that’s what I want too.”

“It is?” He smiled in response to her inquiry. Savannah’s heart beat fast. For a moment she was filled with doubt that this was G’raha. This was much more feral than she’d ever seen him. But if it was G’raha... that meant... he still wanted her... right? Did he still...?

The Exarch stood up and picked her up. She gasped, the mix of crystal and skin making an oddly sensual sensation on her sensitive body.

“This incense is intoxicating...” he chuckled. “What it’s doing to your body... to think you were going to deal with it on your own.”

“Exarch...” She squished her breasts against his robes, a lewd sight as she looked up at him with a needy face.

He wanted to take her. Remove these damn robes and have her cry out his name. But he couldn’t simply do that. The Exarch dropped her on the bed, rolling her on her stomach. He ripped off the robe and the nightgown in one swoop. He took her wrists and tied them together with silk and then to the headboard. The Exarch paused and leaned down next to her ear. “Safe word.”

Savannah swallowed. She was getting more and more turned on. “R-Red.” G’raha paused. The safe word had changed. It used to be Vanilla. Had she changed it because of him? Red? Red like his hair and eyes? He kissed down her spine, causing her to shudder, and lifted her hips up so she was on her knees, ass up in the air, completely exposed to him. She turned to look at him to see him take out one more silk tie. “What’s that for?”

“Your eyes.” He said with a smile.

“My eyes but-“ her word broke out into a moan as his crystal thumb pressed against her clit. Her legs shook.

“You won’t be allowed to cum for a while if you keep arguing with me.”

“I-I’m sorry...!” She cried out.

“Better.” He removed his thumb and then leaned over and wrapped the blindfold around her eyes. “How does that feel? Too tight? Too loose.”

“S-Secure.”

“Good.” He waved his hand in front of her face to double check and see if she really couldn’t see. He got no reaction and assumed it was safe. He removed the hood, revealing pupils blown wide with want and need that left only a small ring of glowing red in his eyes. He removed his robes and any other layers. He ran his hands up her thighs. The incense aphrodisiac sunk into his skin. He leaned over and pressed their bodies together.

“Exarch...” She gasped, leaning more into him. He kissed the back of her neck as he reached around and squeezed her breasts, eliciting a moan and rubbing against his erection. “please... please Exarch...”

“You’ve been teasing me for weeks. Why should I give you relief so easy." He grabbed one of her ears gently and nibbled along the edge. Her body shook.

“I’m sorry...! I’m sorry...! Please...! I won’t do it... again...!”

“Did you purposefully try to make me jealous?” He growled. She tensed and bit her lip. But the answer was obvious to G'raha. She did. She absolutely did. He bit the back of her neck roughly as he squeezed her breasts hard, making her cry out and jerk. Once he let go he licked over the area the bruise would definitely be. “Don’t do that again. It’s bad enough having people looking at you in such a way, but to lay their hands on you? Get close to your chest like he did when you wrapped your arm around him? It makes me want to do things I’ll regret.”

“I’m sorry...” she said meekly.

He smiled and kissed that spot on the back of her neck.

“I believe you. I forgive you.” He said. Savannah wondered why she didn’t feel or hear him purr. He would normally purr at times like this. His hands slid down to her hips. “You are so wet, my Warrior.”

He paused. “I should have a better nickname between us...” He mulled over it a moment. His eyes caught the glint of stars outside the renewed night sky. smiled. He rubbed her clit and she gasped. “Starlight. Yes. I think Starlight will work. Do you like that?” He slipped two fingers inside her, making her moan. “Good. I’m glad.” He rubbed her ear with his crystal hand. “Now Starlight, let us begin.” Savannah thought he might start off rough and fast. He’d been like that up to this point. Instead he was slow. Gentle almost. So different from earlier. “I know I’ve been rough, but I want you to feel pleasure.” He said, as if reading your mind. “And, I want to relish the feeling of being inside you." He entered a third finger. He let go of her ear to go to her clit. Her body tensed and she moaned. Savannah waited for him to pick up the pace. But it felt like forever of slow, long thrusts in and out of her.

“Exarch... please... more...”

“More of what? You need to be specific.”

“Y-You... I want... you inside me."

"I am. Do you not feel it?” He thrust his fingers hard inside her and she moaned. “Or do you mean you want something else?”

“Y-Your cock... please... please inside...”

G’raha smiled. He rubbed and circled her clit, keeping his fingers deep inside her, enjoying the feeling of her squeezing and shuddering around him. His member ached to be inside her. She seemed to have learned her lesson at least. “Very well, Starlight. I’ll give you what you desire.” G’raha slowly removed his fingers.

Savannah hated the blindfold. She hated that it blocked her view. So that she could see him. Finally, after all these years. See as he entered her. Instead she was just filled with anticipation. And she anticipated. And anticipated. And anticipated. “Exarch...” she whined after a while. He chuckled and then she felt it. His tip. His tip at her entrance.

He took her tail in his hand, marveling at the softness of it. He kept her hips in place as she tried to move her hips onto him. Until finally he decided to give her what she wanted and slowly pushed in. She gasped and cried out and moaned as he pushed in. It was slow. Deliberate. He held up her hips with his free crystal hand while the other still continued giving attention to her tail, which would stiffen and then wag on and off. It was so cute. Savannah was so cute.

He finally got fully inside her. She squeezed him tightly, as if she didn’t want him to leave. She wanted to keep her in him. Gods, she felt so good.

“Tell me when you’re ready.” He said softly.

“I-I’m ready... p-please Exarch.”

“Very well.” G’raha gripped Savannah’s hips with both hands and then started with slow, shallow thrusts. Making sure her body was ready, before he lost control.

“Exarch...” she sighed. “Feel... so good... wreck me... please...” And then he finally broke. After all the teasing. All the times he edged himself, telling himself she shouldn’t. She gave him permission to let loose. G’raha leaned over her, pressing their bodies against each other, and then pounded her mercilessly. All his aggression, his frustration, his love, his adoration, he would make her feel every bit of it.

“Exarch!” She yelled and screamed as he thrust into her. He stretched her. Reached deep in her. Gods, she didn’t know how much she had missed this. How much she missed having him. Part of her thought to call out his name. His /true/ name, but she wouldn’t. She was desperate now to just have him keep fucking her like this.

She squeezed, she shook. She didn’t want to release yet. It had been so long, she didn’t want it to end. She moaned when she felt a finger go to her clit.

“Are you already ready to cum?”

“N-No...” she whimpered. He smirked softly. He slowed his thrusts and she whimpered more. Obviously she was lying. The way she squeezed and shook made it obvious.

“You certainly feel close.” He thrust hard once, hitting her sweet spot and making her moan and jerk.

“No...” she whined. “I don’t... want it... to end.”

G’raha was surprised at that and then chuckled. He leaned so he was next to her ear, pressing farther inside her. “I’m close too. And I’m not done with you yet, Starlight. This will not be the end of our night together. I promise you. Now... tell me the truth. Are you close?”

“Yes...” She finally admitted. “I’m so... so close... been holding on...”

“That’s a good girl. I’ll have you cum first.” Savannah opened her mouth to say something but it was immediately replaced by screams and moans as he thrust into her faster and harder than before. She held out as long as she could before she finally let out a loud moan and came all over him. G’raha smiled, pleased he could make her that good. He thrust into her a few more times and then released inside her with a low groan against her back. They stayed like that for a moment before G’raha started kissing the area he was resting on her back. He pulled out of her and then moved up to her face. She jumped slightly as he wiped away the drool. He gently took her face in his hand and kissed her softly. She kissed him back, relishing it. 

“Starlight..." He pulled away, whispering softly. I am looking forward to the rest of this night with you.”


	13. The Exarch is Taller than Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at what it's like to have a tall partner who has giant lap dog mentality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFXIV Write 2020 Prompt - Prompt 20: Free Write

“Question for you.” Savannah turned at the sound of Emet-Selch’s voice behind her. It always bothered her how she could almost never hear him coming, not unless he wanted her to.

“Your question?” She said, unflinching, after a moment of silence.

“Do you like short people?” Savannah raised an eyebrow. “I’m just saying. If you’re going to take anyone as a lover, I would think it would be someone taller. One that can actually curl around you and kiss you easily.” Savannah blushed at his words.

“W-What does any of that have to do with me!? And it’s none of your business anyway!”

“It’s not really my business, I just like making it my business. Especially since you’ve chosen to be lovers with the Exarch.“

Savannah looked shocked. They’d chosen to keep their relationship a secret for now, especially from the Scions. “How did you…?”

“I think it’s rather rude to enter someone’s personal business like that.” Emet sighed as he turned to the owner of the voice, the Crystal Exarch himself, who was smiling under his hood. He walked over to Savannah’s side, staff in hand.

“Always there at the right time. How curious for you to always have such perfect timing.” Emet smirked.

“I like to consider myself lucky.”

“But see, the Exarch is so much shorter than you. He can’t even reach your lips properly.”

Savannah looked confused. “What are you talking about? The Exarch is bigger than I am.”

Emet paused. Savannah was close to 6ft tall and the Exarch was barely over 5ft. A part of him wondered if she was joking, but her expression didn’t seem to be so. The Exarch chuckled in response.

“It’s true. I have no problem reaching her lips. Come here, darling.” Savannah blushed, the Exarch never used pet names or was very affectionate in public. She smiled and leaned down. He took her chin in his hand and kissed her softly. Savannah closed her eyes, enjoying the soft feeling of his lips against hers. The Exarch smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

“See? He had no problem whatsoever. He reached my lips just fine.” Emet was dumbfounded by how /actually/ serious she was. That she seemed to truly believe the Exarch was taller than her.

“But… you had to…”

“Plus,” the Exarch continued, he hugged her tightly, rubbing his face into her chest and kissing the exposed skin of her black dress. “I think I’m at the perfect height don’t you think?” The Exarch smirked devilishly straight at Emet, who frowned in response. Savannah smiled and hugged him back, squishing him more into her breasts.

Even Emet had to agree that was rather enticing, though it annoyed him that his attempt to tease her and sow some doubt in their relationship failed. “Well I guess I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone then. It’s too sickening to be around you.” Emet disappeared.

The Exarch had to force himself to pull away. He’d stay all day like that if he could. But no, there was an image to uphold and they were hiding their current relationship for the Scions. The Exarch just didn’t want Emet getting any closer to Savannah than he already had, but he’d certainly risk the Crystarium and Scions knowing about their relationship if it meant keeping her away from him, even Urianger.

“Exarch?” Savannah’s voice broke him from his thoughts.

“Yes, my dearest?” She blushed again. He smiled, happy that she liked being called in such a way in public.

“Are you busy right now, by chance? I was wondering if maybe we could do dinner.” She glanced away shyly, scratching at her face with her fingernail.

The Exarch smiled. “Of course. What should we have?” Her whole face lit up. He could hear the light whooshing of her tail too. His blushing, beautiful Viis. So cute. So sweet. How he cherished every moment having her here. He held out his arm to her as that began discussing their plans.


	14. Back to the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savannah finds out Halvera and Dalia are in danger and must act swiftly.  
> 5.3 Spoilers  
> References back to Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFXIV Write 2020 Prompt - Prompt 15: Ache

“Garleans have been spotted in the south.” Yshtola said as she walked in. She looked up as Savannah walked into the Solar. “Good you’re here. We may need your help.“

“We’ve gotten some reports about Garleans heading to the south edge of Eorzea.” Thancred said. Savannah looked over the map.

“Where exactly?” She asked. Depending on where they were located would depend on the next course of action.

“Here.” G’raha pointed. “There’s a village in this area too. I believe it’s in our best interest to act quickly. They aren’t exactly known for their mercy on civilians.”

“What’s this?” Alisae asked, pointing at a line going through the village.

“That would be a Chocobo taxi route. Generally they follow along this type of path to make it easier for travelers and adventurers.”

Savannah paused. Her heart pounded in her chest. Memories of a time long ago flashed in her mind about a small village south of Eorzea. She looked at the map closer. She traced the map with her finger and dragged it south.

“Savannah? Do you see something?” G’raha asked. Her finger got to a forest and panic set in when she realized what forest that was.

“I have to go!” She turned on her heels and ran out of the Solar.

“Savannah!” G’raha called out, the Scions running after her. She ran to Adalinda who was in the chocobo stable by the Rising Stones.

“We’ve got to hurry.” She said to herself as she hopped on her back. A hand stopped her from doing anything else, G’raha’s hand, his face full of concerned.

“What’s going on? You don’t need to do this on your own.”

“I can’t wait to make a plan of action! I have to go now!”

“That’s usually how I like it.” Alisae said with a smirk and shrug to which Alphinaud just sighed defeatedly.

G’raha saw how panicked she looked. She hadn’t seen her like this before. “Okay.” He said, he climbed up on Adalinda, wrapping his arms around Savannah’s waist from behind. “But I’m going too. I won’t let you do this alone.” It calmed her down some to have him hold her like this. To hear those reassuring words.

She took a deep breath and then turned to the Scions. “I’m going ahead. When you have a plan of action, let me know. I’ll likely be at the village on the map.”

“We’ll let you know as soon as we have it figured out.” Yshtola said with a smile.

Savannah glanced back at G’raha who was smiling softly at her. She blushed a bit and looked ahead before closing her eyes to get to the nearest teleport. It was still a fair distance away but better than having Adalinda run the whole way.

“Savannah.” She turned to G’raha. “You still haven’t told me what this is about. Why the sudden urgency?“

She turned back around. “That village… was the first village I came to in Eorzea after I left my tribe. I was exhausted. Dehydrated. Starving. I likely would have died if not for the help of two extremely kind people in that village.” She gripped the reins tightly, her heart aching. “I promised to return their kindness tenfold someday. And yet, I’ve hardly thought about them since.”

“Savannah, you’ve been caught up in a war and saving whole worlds. It’s not your fault.” She wanted to believe that, but a part of her couldn’t do it.

“If anything happens to them I…” he heard her sniffle. “I’ll never forgive myself…”

“It’ll be okay Savannah. We’ll get there in time.”

When the village came into view her eyes widened. Garlean forces were close by. A couple houses on fire. “Adalinda we’ve got to hurry!”

“Kweh!” Adalinda picked you the pace. When they got there the Garleans had just entered the town. Why did they always have to cause such destruction!? For what purpose or reason was it necessary. Savannah hopped off with G’raha behind her. G’raha pulled out his sword and shield. Savannah changed into her Samurai class. It would be easier to deal with quick death blows.

“We take out as many as possible as fast as possible.”

“Got it!” G’raha looked excited. Savannah smiled, happy to have him at her side, and then turned to the battle. They ran through the town.

“What the-“ Savannah sliced off the head of the nearby Garlean.

“You bitch!” Another Garlean pointed their gun at her which was immediately blocked by G’raha’s shield right before cutting him down. A scream hit the air.

“Can you take care of the ones here?” G’raha smirked and nodded. Savannah smiled and headed in the direction of the scream. She saw a Garlean pointing a gun at someone around the corner.

“Please! Please don’t hurt us!” A woman begged.

“Nothing person-“ He didn’t get to finish that sentence as a sword protruded through his chest. He dropped to the ground with a thump as it was pulled out.

“Run! We-“

“Miss Bunny?” A young girl said. Savannah paused. It was them, Halvera and Dalia! They were okay! Savannah whistled and Adalinda came running over. “Get on. I’ll call her back when the battle is over.” She helped them get on. Adalinda gently put her head against Savannah’s, not wanting to leave her side.

“It’s okay. Just take care of them for me.”

“Is that the bloody Warrior of Light!?” A Garlean exclaimed. Savannah turned to the group of Garleans, her gaze fierce. She looked to Adalinda.

“Go!”

“Kweh!” Adalinda’s wings flutter and then turned on its heels to run. Savannah switched classes then to her dark knight. “I could use your help, Fray, if you want.”

“You don’t need to ask.” Said the dark figure appearing next to her. “This place means a lot to us after all.

“Savannah!” G’raha ran to her. “Are you okay?”

“G’raha Tia.” Fray said with a monotone voice.

“Fray.” Graha said, reflecting the same mood.

“Kill them all!” The Garleans shouted.

~

“Why this village?” Savannah demanded from the dying Legatus, the last alive Garlean left.

“It was just… a stop.”

“You call murdering innocents and destroying a town ‘a stop’?” She growled. “Where to? What was your plan.”

“To catch up… south.“

“South? What’s south?”

“A forest… filled with Viera.“ Savannah’s eyes widened. “Drive them out. Kill them all.” A scent hit the air that had both her and G’raha‘s ears and nose perk up. “Too late. It’s already happening.” Savannah dropped the Legatus.

“We have to go!” She whistled for Adalinda. Behind her back, Fray delivered the final blow, refusing to leave things unfinished as G’raha watched. He disappeared as Adalinda arrived. Halvera and Dalia hopped off. “I wish I could stay. I wish we could talk more. But there’s something else I have to take care of. I promise, I will be back afterwards.”

Halvera nodded. “Go. We’ll take care of things here.” Dalia just kept looking up at her with wide eyes. My, how Dalia had grown after all this time. Savannah smiled at pat her head.

“This big bunny will be back for you, I promise.” Dalia grinned. Savannah hopped on Adalinda, G’raha climbing on behind her, and taking off.


End file.
